


Taming The Untamable

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Wolf Taming [1]
Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Hakyeon, Alpha Sanghyuk, Alpha Wonsik, Alpha junmyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hongbin, Bottom Ken, Bottom Leo, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jaehwan, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega Taekwoon, Omega Verse, Omega Yixing, Smut, Swearing, Top Hyuk, Top n, bottom Hongbin, top ravi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: Can a supposedly perfect Omega win the heart of stubborn Alpha who just wants to free? Let's see.





	1. Before We Start

I started writing this on AFF as drabbles, but I wanted to rewrite it since I just started without a plan for it. Now that I have a plan, I can put it into motion. I hope it will turn out okay.


	2. ~1~

The sunlight poured in through the partially open curtains in the bedroom; the rays hitting the Alpha directly in the eyes causing him to stir from his slumber. Wonsik moves to sit up, but a weight on his chest stops him. Looking down, Wonsik finds a human woman, looking to be in her early 20s, laying completely naked on his chest. Wonsik isn’t surprised considering this was his forth girl this month. Wonsik was a passionate being, and his inner flame could never be extinguished by just one person; he loved being surrounded by people who desired him, and he desired them back. Trying his best to not wake the woman up, Wonsik slips out of the bed and heads to the bathroom to wash up. Wonsik was the type of Alpha most other Alphas strived to be. He was tall, handsome, and well built; he takes mostly after his father—although he says he is nothing like the man—he gets his looks and demeanor from him. Although his hair is black in his human form, his fur was pure white in his wolf form, just like his father. Once he exits the bathroom, he finds the girl sitting up and looking out the window.  
“Morning, sleeping beauty,” the Alpha says catching her attention; when she turns to see him, she smiles.  
“Good morning.”  
“I can only stay long enough to have breakfast then I have to leave. Is that alright?” Wonsik asks as he gathers his clothes to put back on.  
“That's fine, just make sure you give me your number,” the girl says giving a playful wink.  
“Sure thing, beautiful,” Wonsik smiles, pulling up his pants. Once he was dressed, the woman made them breakfast; as she cooked, Wonsik wrapped his arms around her thin waist and planted kisses on her neck. They talked while they ate, but once Wonsik was finished he had to leave. When Wonsik got far enough from the house, he took out his phone to delete the girl's number. Don’t get him wrong, he did enjoy his time with the girl, but he couldn’t have her clinging to him for too long. Wonsik wasn’t the type for long and serious relationships; nothing longer than a day or a night, so when he and the girl exchanged phones, he put in the number for his favorite take-out shop instead of his own. Once he is done, he calls up his friend, Hongbin.  
“Sup, Beans? What you doing later?”  
“Uh...nothing really. Why?”  
“Call up the guys, I’m coming over later.”  
“Wow, what’s the occasion?”  
“What, I can’t just see you guys?”  
“No, not that. It’s just you don’t call so early in the morning. Shouldn’t you be at work or something,” Hongbin laughs from the other line.  
“Yea, yea, I’m getting there. I’m just leaving from a hook up.”  
“Ah, that explains it. Well, I guess I will see you later.”  
“See ’ya.” Wonsik hangs up his phone before continuing his walk.

 

The slumbering wolf was awoken by an insistent tugging on his ear; not wanting to get up, he turns to face the opposite direction and covers his ears with his large paws. Larger paws push at the smaller wolf's side in a second attempt to wake the latter, and he receives an annoyed growl.  
“Come on, Taekwoon hyung, it’s time to wake up, the sun has already risen, and breakfast is waiting.” At the mention of food. the wolf stretches it’s spine before yawning. Once done stretching, the black wolf transforms into a young man with milky white skin, cat-like eyes, long limbs, and jet-black hair. The other wolf wags its tail in triumph as the other gets off of the bed and goes to his part of the dresser to grab underwear and jeans then his part of the closet get a shirt—he shares the room and space with his other two brothers. Once dressed, Taekwoon finds his younger brother, Sanghyuk, now in his human form, fully dressed waiting for him by their bedroom door. Taekwoon smiles at the younger and ruffles his hair as he exits the room. He walks down the hall, passing the youngest of his older sister’s room, the other two having moved out when the found their mates. The rest of his family is already in the kitchen at the table waiting. His mother is the first to notice him, and she smiles at him.  
“Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?”  
“Good,” Taekwoon says as he takes his seat next to his mother. Taekwoon favored his mother the most out of all his siblings. He has her pale skin tone, her hair, her eyes, her sweet voice, and he is an Omega just like her; they are the only two in the family. It wasn’t a surprise that Taekwoon was the closest to their mother since Omegas always have an unspoken bond with each other. The only thing he didn’t get from his mother was his height; he way quite tall for an Omega, but he was still beautiful nonetheless. After breakfast, Taekwoon got a call from one of his friends, Himchan; they agreed to meet up after Taekwoon finishes working. Since Taekwoon is good with children and does not yet have children of his own, the entire pack know and trust him to watch young pups of the pack whose parents have tasks of their own to complete outside of pack territory. Today, he would be watching the head Alpha’s daughters along with some other pups within the pack; the girls adored him and would anticipate the days of the week they got to play with their favorite oppa. 9 o’clock soon came around, and Taekwoon finds himself at the Alpha’s cabin to pick the girls up  
“Remember, if there are any problems, please do not hesitate to call us. Also, you girls behave,” The Alpha’s mate, Jiyoung, says to Taekwoon then to his girls.  
“You don’t have to worry, they are always angels.” The Alpha’s mate just laughs sarcastically because he knows for a fact that his girls are not angels.  
“Come on, honey, we don’t want to be late,” the Alpha Seunghyun says to his mate after giving his daughters a kiss. “Really, Taekwoon, we appreciate all you do for us. I will repay you one day.”  
“Oh, there is no need. I love doing this.” Taekwoon blushes a bit and bows in respect. The Alpha smiles and pats Taekwoon’s head as he closes and locks the door. He and his mate leave the house before Taekwoon does, and the girls watch their parents leave.  
“Alright, are you ready to go?” The girls nod, and each take one of Taekwoon’s hands as the start walking. The go to pick up three more pups before they go to their usual play spots.  
“Oppa, can we braid your hair and put flowers in it,” Hyorin, the oldest girl of the Alpha pups asks Taekwoon as they all come over to where he was reading in the grass  
“Sure, you can, you can make me look as pretty as you would like.” The pups screech in excitement as they run to gather a bunch of flowers. Taekwoon smiles at them, but then it turns into a sad one; Taekwoon really does love his job, but it gets to him sometimes. He greatly wishes to have pups of his own, maybe two girls just like the Alpha family does, but he cannot, for he had been deemed infertile. He has never had a heat, and he is now 24-years-old. Most Omegas have their first heat as early as 17.  
“Are you okay, oppa,” Hana, the other Alpha pup, asks with her hands full, and her head tilted cutely to the side.  
“Yes, oppa is fine; he is just a bit tired.” The girl didn’t look convinced, but she doesn’t say anything about it.  
“When we finish, you can take a nap. Me and Hyorin and watch the others, okay?” Taekwoon just chuckles and nods to the little girl. The pups ended up putting mostly blue and white flowers in Taekwoon's hair since they know those were his favorite colors; they also found some lavender to put on him as well, and when they took him to the river to look at his reflection he was completely stunned.  
“Wow, you all did a great job.”  
“It wasn’t that hard since oppa is already really pretty.”  
“Yea, I want to be as pretty as hyung when I grow up,” Youngjae, a male Omega like Taekwoon say, and Taekwoon smiles once again. They continue to play until lunch time comes around, and Taekwoon has everyone sit in a circle as they eat; it was a nice day to be outside like this. Once everyone is full, they settle down for a short nap. The rest of the day goes smoothly; Taekwoon takes everyone home before the sun starts to set, and he takes the Alpha pups home last.  
“Oh, I see the pups had fun with you today. You look really nice,” Jiyong says once they enter the living room and sees the state Taekwoon is in.  
“Yes, we had a lot of fun today, and they were angels as always.” The other Omega just shakes his head chuckling.  
“My children are so two-faced. Would you like to stay for dinner, Taekwoon; my mate should be home in an hour or so.”  
“Thanks for the offer, but I will have to decline; I already have plans. Maybe another time,” Taekwoon replies with a respectful bow.  
“Oh, that’s fine, sweetie. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, alright?” Taekwoon just nod before waving to the girls and leaving the house. Taekwoon walks down the familiar path that leads to his house, and he enjoys the fresh air and the sounds of nature. Just as he is unlocking his front door, his name is called. When he turns, he sees two of his best friends, Himchan and Yixing.  
“We have some great timing,” Himchan says as he gives Taekwoon a back-hug. Taekwoon just smiles as he opens the door and drags his friend in with him; once in, he turns to Yixing, opening his arms to invite him into the hug as well. The other Omega gladly accepts. The friends enjoy each other's warmth and scent for a bit before they detach from each other and migrate into the living room.  
“Would you guys like something to drink or a snack?” Taekwoon offers.  
“Do you have ginger tea and crackers?” Yixing asks.  
“Yea, we do. Are you not feeling well?”  
“Just a bit nauseous, but I am fine,” Yixing says with a reassuring smile. Himchan just gives him a skeptical look. Yixing is usually never one to get sick considering his parents are doctors and he is also studying in the medical field. Taekwoon comes back a few minutes later with the tea and cracker for Yixing.  
“So, anything interesting happen since the last time we saw you? I can obviously see that you had a make-over,” Himchan says playing with a flower in Taekwoon's braided hair.  
“Yea, I took care of the Alpha's girls and a few other today, and they wanted to do my hair.”  
“They did a really good job,” Yixing says next as he examines Taekwoon's the other flowers in hair. Taekwoon just nods before continuing to speak.  
“What about you guys?”  
“Actually, yes...”  
“I do...” Both Yixing and Himchan speak at the same time, but Himchan motions for Yixing to speak.  
“Well, I haven’t been feeling well lately, and I hadn't realized that I had missed my last heat, but Junmyeon did. My mother checked me and...I'm pregnant.” Both Taekwoon and Himchan's eyes widen as they gasp before they engulf their friend in a big hug.  
“Oh my gosh, Yixing, that is amazing. I bet you are so exited,” Taekwoon says excitedly, and Yixing nods.  
“Have you told Junmyeon yet,” Himchan asks sounding just as excited.  
“No, but I plan to tonight after dinner.”  
“Well darn, that makes my news less important.” Himchan pouts a bit.  
“That’s not true, Chan; your news is just as important.”  
“I still feel yours is better. Anyway, Yongguk's parents have accepted me to become his mate."  
“See, that is great news. I am so happy for you; you two have been together for almost 10 years now.”  
“Yea, I am so excited to finally start a life with him.” Taekwoon smiles sadly at his friends; he is very happy for him, but he can’t help but feel a bit jealous. Taekwoon's friends notice his lack of response, and it takes them a second to realize why.  
“Hey, it’s okay, Taek. You will find someone. Yongguk is hosting a party tonight to break the news, so maybe you can look for someone there or just party to get your mind off things,” Himchan offers as he rubs Taekwoon's back reassuringly.  
“Maybe I will go; I do need to take time off for myself sometimes.”  
“See, that is what I am talking about; taking charge of your life. You know you don’t always have to be that perfect Omega; no one will be upset if you have a little fun.” Taekwoon just laughs a bit nervously. The 3 Omegas continue to talk for about another hour before Himchan stands up and stretches.  
“Well, we don’t want to intrude much longer, so we will be leaving, but I will be back around 11:30 to come and get you, alright?” Taekwoon nods as he gets up with his friends and escort them to the door; he hugs them before seeing them out. Once he closes the door he turns to lean back against it with a big sigh.  
“Don’t worry, Taekwoon, it’s just a party,” Taekwoon tells himself before heading to his room.


	3. ~2~

Wonsik arrives at his apartment, which wasn't really much, to get ready for work. Since he refused to conform to his parents will, he moved out and because he moved out, his father cut him off. His family is considerably rich because his father is the owner of this huge company, which he was supposed to inherit once his father stepped down, but as you can probably tell, Wonsik wants none of that. He has lived alone for almost 3 years now, and he even gotten himself decent jobs that pay enough for food, rent, and occasionally a night out. Wonsik works wherever he can when he can around town; he does difficult or strenuous jobs that humans would normally struggle with. He never complain about working because he knows he needs the money to get by. Almost every day Wonsik would head out at 10 o'clock to look for jobs to do until 7 o'clock at the latest; it's the only routine-like thing he is comfortable with doing in his life. The hours pass, and Wonsik doesn't find much work today; he manages to make $120. It’s not that bad, but he has made more in a day before. Now, one may wonder how he gets all of these people lusting after him and how he is able to go out when his pay isn't consistent; it is all with his Alpha charm. Most of the males and females that come at him are human and older than him, but he attracts mostly older women. When it comes to the older ones, they somewhat pamper him since they are the ones who want Wonsik the most, he could care less who he is with as long as they are clean; that’s his trick. To everyone else, he seems like this hot-shot Alpha who gets everyone and anything he wants, but that is completely not the case. Now that he is back home, he showers, and then heads to Hongbin's house. He had called earlier that morning to see if we was available to hang out, and he agreed and said he would call their other friends as well. Wonsik doesn't have a car: 1) because he doesn't need one, and 2) because he can’t afford one, so he walks to where he need to be. Hongbin’s house that is about 2 miles from his place. 2 mines is absolutely nothing for a wolf.  
“Hey, it took you long enough to get here; its almost 8 o'clock,” Hongbin says to his friend upon his arrival.  
“Sorry, I wanted to enjoy the walk over here,” Wonsik says with obvious sarcasm. Hongbin's home wasn't that big, bigger than his apartment, but it's big enough for his own family; Hongbin still lives with his parents since he was still unmated, which is another thing Wonsik hated about living in a pack and following tradition. A wolf is to stay with their family until they find a mate and start a family of their own; it’s so restricting to Wonsik.  
“I doubt you heard anything I said,” Hongbin said breaking Wonsik from his thoughts. “I asked if you wanted anything to drink?”  
“Oh, you got any beer?”  
“Let me check. You can go ahead to the living room, Taemin and Minho are already in there.”  
“Why am I not surprised.” Wonsik goes to the living room and finds the couple at one end of the sectional; Taemin was lounging in Minho's lap as his Alpha wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“Wonsik!” Taemin says excitedly once the Alpha enters the room, and he gets up to hug him. Wonsik smiles and hugs his friend, but then he hears Minho clear his throat.  
“Oh, stop it, you know Wonsik is not a threat; he is like a brother to me.” Taemin shakes his head and detaches himself from Wonsik.  
“Is he still jealous of me?” Wonsik asks as he follows Taemin to sit on the couch.  
“I am not jealous,” Minho scoffs.  
“Like hell you are, you almost didn’t let me come here once I mentioned Wonsik,” Taemin argues back. Wonsik shakes his head smiling.  
“Hey, where is Jongin? We haven't seen him in months?”  
“Yea, he said he couldn't make it again, but he said he would video call,” Hongbin says as he hands Wonsik his beer, then his phone starts buzzing on the table with Jongin's picture. “Speaking of such.” Hongbin gets his phone and squeezes into the space between Wonsik and Taemin then answers the call.  
“I was just asking about you,” Wonsik says once Jongin appears.  
“Oh, really? I can say the same thing,” Jongin laughs.  
“Yea, Sik just got here, so it's great that you called now rather than earlier like I thought you would,” Hongbin says next.  
“Uh, yea, I was napping earlier, so that wouldn't have been possible.”  
“Typical Jongin,” Taemin scoffs as he takes the phone from Hongbin. “How come you haven't contacted me? You've had me worried even when your friend say you are fine; I feel like you have been avoiding me.”  
“Yea, Tae is right, where have you been?” Wonsik ask tilting the phone so that Jongin can see him.  
“Yea, I've been meaning to call you guys, but I've been...busy,” Jongin growls as he glares at something off camera. There is faint “What?” heard in the background before Jongin snaps.  
“Don't fucking ‘what' me; it's your fault that I haven't seen my friends and brother! They probably thought I was dead!”  
“I am only trying to keep the two of you safe!” the person off camera says and the 4 exchange looks.  
“I am pregnant not endangered, Soo, I should be able to see my friends when I want! Geez, you can be so unbearable sometimes.”  
“I can say the same,” the other says and Jongin's face turns red, and he would have gotten up if it weren’t for his friends' collective shout of ‘what?’  
“Oh yea, that is the other reason I wanted to talk to you guys,” Jongin fiddles with the camera a bit before standing back; once far enough he lifts his shirt to show his slightly round stomach. Taemin screeches, and Hongbin congratulates him, but Wonsik just stares unamused. “What's with that face, Wonsik?” Everyone turns to Wonsik who's eyes widen at the sudden attention.  
“O-oh, it’s nothing,” Wonsik says nervously.   
“You stuttered, it's definitely something,” Hongbin says crossing his arms. Darn Hongbin for being my childhood friend, Wonsik thinks before sighing.  
“Well, I am happy for you, I guess, but, I...I just don't see what's so great about it. It's just another restriction on your life, and now you won't be able to do what you want with a kid running around, you know, like your dancing. Now, I love kids, but I think they are too much to deal with.” Everything is silent for a bit until Jongin comes back to the camera.  
“I understand, Wonsik, I used to have the same thoughts, and I know how you feel about your freedom. I was in no way ready to be a parent when I first found out, but once it sunk in and I talked to Kyungsoo about it, I realized how excited I was. It’s not all that bad, especially when you have someone by your side through it...right, Soo?” The person in question pops up from the top of the camera before coming around to hug Jongin from behind.  
“Yea, it's the best thing I could ever ask for, and I am filled with so much pride to be the first in my pack to be having pups. Junmyeon was so jealous when he found out our youngest Omega was pregnant.” Kyungsoo smirks as he nuzzles Jongin's hair. Wonsik internally cringes.  
“Yes, he was, now get off of me, you are making me hot.” Jongin shrugs Kyungsoo off, making the Alpha pout. “Well, I am starting to get tired again, guys, but before I go I want to let you know Yixing-hyung's friend Himchan is have a party later tonight. It won’t be anything too rowdy, so I have heard, and I will be going over there to see some of my other friends who will be there. If you guys decide to go, it starts at 11:30; I will see you there, but I won't stay for long since Satan over here wants to be an asshole.”  
“At least I am letting you leave the house after almost 3 months,” Kyungsoo defends.  
“Yea, thanks,” Jongin deadpans.  
“Gosh, you are starting to sound like Taemin,” Minho suddenly say grabbing everyone's attention.  
“And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Choi?” Minho stiffens at Jongin's tone and regrets he had said anything.  
“Alright, little bro, I think it is time for you to take a second nap.”  
“Third,” Kyungsoo corrects, and that earns him another glare. Taemin just shakes his head.  
“We will see you later, Jonginnie, and don’t let Soo boss you around,” Taemin winks at his brother and the latter smiles.  
“Take care, we will see you later.”  
“Yea, see you later.”  
“Bye guys.” Jongin waves at them before ending the call.  
“Well,” Hongbin starts, pocketing his phone, “I guess we are heading to a party tonight.  
“I guess,” Wonsik says opening his beer and taking a swig. “Do we know where it is though?”  
“It will most likely be at Yongguk's house since he and Himchan are really close,” Taemin says, before smiling. “I can't believe I am gonna be an uncle.” Wonsik just shakes his head at Taemin's excitement.  
“When is it my turn to get pups,” Minho suddenly asks Taemin.  
“When I feel you can have some, and right now isn’t the time.” There was so much sass in Taemin's response that Wonsik couldn't help but laugh out loud then laugh more at Minho's reaction; Hongbin laughed a bit too.

Taekwoon had just finished getting ready when Sanghyuk walks into the room.  
“You going somewhere, hyung?" the younger asks while looking Taekwoon up and down as he munched on some cookies.  
“Yea, Himchan invited me to his party.” At this, Sanghyuk almost drops the cookies in his hands.  
“You, Jung Taekwoon, my shy, goody-goody older brother, are going to a party?”  
“Yes, and?” Sanghyuk suddenly runs out of the room then comes back with a half asleep Hakyeon, who must have fallen asleep during the movie he was watching.  
“What is it, Hyuk, can't you see I was busy watching a movie?”  
“More like busy sleeping. Taek is going to a party.” Hakyeon is suddenly completely awake as he stares at Taekwoon with wide eyes.  
“You are going to a party?”  
“It's not a big deal; it's just to announce that Himchan and Yongguk are gonna become mates and to celebrate a bit,” Taekwoon says exasperatedly as he folded his arms; he doesn’t understand why they are making it such a big deal.  
“Oh, well that’s nice; they have been together for quite some time, but that's not the point here. You are going to your first non-formal party where there will most likely be a lot of people you don’t know, and not to mention you will be in another pack's territory.” Hakyeon suddenly rushes to their closet then comes back with dark blue sweater. “Here is my sweater; my scent should ward off any perverts or crazy Alphas with bad intentions.” He places it on Taekwoon's shoulders before then rubbing his cheeks against Taekwoon's to scent him. “Better to be safe than sorry.” Taekwoon just sighs as he rubs at his cheek. His brother's are so protective. Both of his brothers did a bit more scenting before the doorbell rings indicating the arrival of his friend.  
“Okay, guys, enough, I have to go.” Taekwoon wiggles out of their grasp to scurry down the hall, and of course they follow him. Taekwoon opens the door and is greeted by a smiling Himchan with hair and makeup fully done and a brand-new outfit.  
“Wow, you look amazing,” Taekwoon compliments.  
“Thanks, and so do you. Are you ready?”  
“Yup.” Taekwoon turns to his brothers. “See you guys later,” Taekwoon tells them while waving.  
“Be safe and be back before sunrise. Oh, and keep your phone on,” Hakyeon tells him, and Sanghyuk nods.  
“Alright. Bye.” Taekwoon closes the door and follows Himchan.  
“Gosh, did they scent you before I got here; you smell like them?”  
“Yea, those darn Alphas.”

Wonsik and his friends arrive at Yongguk's place by 11:50, and there are already a bunch a people there; Wonsik wanted to be fashionably late, but Taemin wanted to be able to see his brother. They ended up finding him and Kyungsoo and a few others from their pack in the living room area lounging on the couch. After talking for a bit with them, Wonsik decided to go about the party on his own. Wonsik goes to the kitchen in search of a drink; he looks in the coolers sitting around, and it looks like they don't have any real alcohol, so he guesses he had to stick with the light beer they have. Wonsik grabs two of them as he heads out back to what seems like a garden. There are a bunch of wolves here sitting or standing around talking; all of their scents are blended, but there is one scent that stands out, and he has a sudden urge to find it. He chugs one of his beers before starting the search. The sweet scent leads him to the huge gazebo in the center of the garden; he can tell there are at least 4 other Omegas here, but one in particular catches his nose and his eyes. To Wonsik's surprise the Omega is male, and he is gorgeous with his pink lips and cat-like eyes; the Omega makes eye contact with Wonsik and he can't help but to bite his lips as he approaches.  
“Hey there, beautiful,” Wonsik says making sure his voice is low and husky, and it makes the Omega blush deeply.  
“What do you want, Kim Wonsik?” A menacing growl grabs his attention and he notices another Omega and a Beta sitting on either side of the Omega he was pursing.  
“Excuse me, but do I know you?”  
“No, but I know you, everyone does; now scram before I get Yongguk to make you leave this party.” Wonsik puts his hands up in defense as he back away, but not before winking at the cute Omega; the omega blushes more and lowers his head as if hiding. Wonsik chuckles to he walks back into the house.

“Are you alright? He didn’t scare you, did he?” Himchan asks Taekwoon as he places a hand on his back. Taekwoon just shakes his head, it was actually quite the opposite. That Alpha, Kim Wonsik, made him feel weird, a good weird, and he doesn’t know why; his whole body feels warm and his wolf has the urge to follow the Alpha and be next to him—that is something his wolf has never experienced before.  
“U-um, I need to use the bathroom,” Taekwoon stutters, finally sitting back up; his whole face and neck were red.  
“Ok, there is one by the kitchen and one upstairs. Do you need me to come with you?” Himchan looked a bit concerned.  
“No, I am fine, I will be right back.” Taekwoon send a reassuring smile to his friends before going in the house; he decides to go to the bathroom upstairs since it was most likely in less demand. He relieved himself before washing his hand and splashing his face with water; his skin was warm to the touch, and he was feeling a bit off. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick because he was having fun and didn't want to go home yet.  
“Maybe it’s just my imagination. Himchan did convince me to have some beer.” Taekwoon convinces himself and exits the bathroom; however, he does not expect to find the Alpha from earlier waiting outside the door sipping a beer.  
“Took you long enough, and I heard you in there talking to yourself.” Taekwoon barely has time to react before he is pushed back into the bathroom by the Alpha and the door is locked behind them.


	4. ~3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of a sex scene here, but nothing too much. Also beware of the emotions.

“Um, if you have to use the bathroom, then I can leave,” Taekwoon says trying to get past Wonsik.  
“That won't be necessary; I won’t have your friends interfering again, beautiful.” Wonsik stops Taekwoon and tilts his face up by his chin. Now that he was closer, Wonsik could smell traces of other Alphas all over Taekwoon, and he doesn't like it. The main source of it seems to be coming from Taekwoon's sweater, so Wonsik gets it off, with a bit of resistance, before pulling the Omega into his embrace and burying his nose into his neck. Taekwoon whimpers feeling the Alphas warm chest against his, his arms wrapped around him, his nose nuzzling against his neck, and his scent clouding his senses; it was all making him weak and feel like his skin was on fire. To Wonsik, this was like heaven in the making; this Omega smelled so good, hugging him felt so right. Wonsik felt like he was loosing his mind, and before he knew it he was kissing the Omega like no tomorrow. Taekwoon gasps in surprise as Wonsik pushed him back into the wall, pressing their bodies closer, and Wonsik takes that chance to kiss him deeper. Taekwoon moans into the kiss and grips the Alpha's shoulders; he wanted to push him away, but he ended up kissing back. Wonsik pulls back, not because he needed to breath, but to let the Omega breath; he know the Omega won’t stop unless he does.  
“What's your name, beautiful?” Wonsik asks, once again tilting the Omega’s head up to look at him; he looked completely wrecked.  
“Tae-Taekwoon,” Taekwoon purrs then bites his kiss-swollen lips. He didn’t know he could make his voice sound like that.  
“That's a beautiful name for a beautiful Omega,” Wonsik purrs back caressing the Omega’s cheek, and Taekwoon leans into the touch unconsciously. They both stare into each other's eyes; both of their pupils have become dilated.  
“W-Wonsik, I-I don’t know what's going on. Everything is s-starting to hurt, and it's so hot. I-I want you to help me; I need you to help me.” Taekwoon's voice comes out quiet and desperate as he leans against the Alpha, but it's loud and clear in Wonsik's ears. Wonsik bites his bottom lip just thinking about what he can do to this Omega.  
“I think I can help you, but I don’t think here is the place to do it. Let’s get out of here.” Taekwoon nods his head eagerly as Wonsik unlocks the door and guides him out. Once they get down the stairs, attention is immediately brought to them; hungry eyes followed Taekwoon as they headed for the door, and Wonsik gave warning growls to all who dared to approach until they were far enough from the house. The two kept going for miles, letting their bodies guide them, until Taekwoon couldn't take the pain anymore and his body was completely taken over by the heat; Wonsik managed to get them to a somewhat secure hiding place before Taekwoon attacked him. He was shocked at first buy Taekwoon’s sudden strength, but who was he to deny the needy Omega.

“Taekwoon-ah, are you okay in there? We are about to announce the big news soon.” Himchan waits for a response before trying again, but when he reaches for door it opens. He is very surprise to see someone other than his friend coming out of the bathroom when he could obviously smell Taekwoon’s scent coming from this area.  
“Excuse me, have you seen my friend? He's an Omega a bit taller than me, black hair, and a blue sweater.”  
“Sorry, I haven't, but there is a blue sweater in the bathroom on the floor.” Himchan nods in thanks to the Beta before entering the bathroom; sure enough, his friend's sweater was on the floor. Himchan picks up the heap of cloth and feels a hard lump within in; he fishes for the lump and finds Taekwoon's cellphone. “Oh my gosh, where is Taekwoon, and why is his phone not with him?” Himchan thinks as he pockets Taekwoon's phone and takes the sweater with him. He goes asking people if they have seen Taekwoon, and they all say the haven't until he comes to this one person.  
“Yea, I think I saw someone who fit that description about 20 minutes ago. He left with this other guy; they were causing a bunch of commotion. I think your friend might have gone into heat, and his mate took him home.”  
“That can’t be right. Taekwoon doesn't have a mate and has never had a heat...” Himchan trails off as he thinks, and then someone calls his name.  
“Babe, what are you doing? You were supposed to meet me at the gazebo.” It was Yongguk, but seeing his soon-to-be mate's face, he pauses and places a hand on his shoulder. Then it hits him, and his face turns to horror.  
“That fucking bastard! He's got Taek!”  
“What? Who's got who?” Yongguk asks dumbly.  
“You idiot! Kim fuck-boy Wonsik has got Taekwoon! The Jung family is going to kill me! Their only Omega son is out who knows where with no form of communication and with an unclean lone-wolf. He is probably out their scared and getting raped as we speak.” Himchan rubs his temples as he thinks of the worse, and his boyfriend rubs his shoulders in a soothing manner. “I have to call Hakyeon.”

 

“a-agh! PleasepleasepleasemoreIcanttakeit! Wonsik, I-I need your knot! Please knot me, Wonsik, please!” Taekwoon screams and begs as the Alpha above him pounds into him mercilessly.  
“Damn, baby, you feel so good. You might get you wish real soon if you keep squeezing me like that.” Wonsik could already feel his knot starting to catch at Taekwoon's rim as it grew and the Omega clench around him. Taekwoon has already come 3 times as Wonsik is about to have his first, but it is as expected for an Omega in heat and someone who has never had any sexual experience in his life. Wonsik's knot finally does catch and it forces him to shorten his thrusts to a slow grind into Taekwoon making the Omega whine and thrash in pleasure as he grips and claws at Wonsik's back. Taekwoon ends up coming for a 4th time and Wonsik takes that time to sink his teeth into the Omegas neck. Taekwoon becomes a complete mess until he feels Wonsik twitch and releases inside him, and an instinct tells him to bite Wonsik as well; he does, and it suddenly feels like a floodgate of unimaginable bliss overwhelms him before he completely passes out. Wonsik removes his teeth and licks at the new mark, and although unconscious, Taekwoon manages to let out a small whimper. Wonsik isn't able to process much else after because soon he too passes out.  
Taekwoon's heat lasts for 2 days, as opposed to 5 for any normal heat cycle, but it is different for every Omega. Taekwoon is the first to wake up, feeling sore, groggy and confused. It takes him a bit to realize and remember what happened but when he does a huge smile spreads across his face, and he looks down at the Alpha laying next to him.  
“I...I finally found my mate,” Taekwoon whispers more to himself than anyone. He turns more to get a better look as the Alpha that is now his, and Taekwoon has to say he is quite handsome; then he notices the bite make on his right shoulder. Taekwoon found it weird since he has never seen a mark of any kind on the Alpha mates of the Betas and Omegas he knows; he was just about to reach and touch when Wonsik's eyes suddenly shoot open, and he sits up abruptly. The sudden movement causes Wonsik to grip his head in pain; Taekwoon reaches over looking to help sooth the pain, but Wonsik just swats his hand away.  
“A-Are you alright?” Taekwoon asks gently as he looks at his mate for anymore signs of discomfort, not even worrying about himself.  
“Yea, I guess,” Wonsik croaks as he looks around. “Hey, where are we?”  
“I...Don’t know; somewhere in the woods, I guess. I don’t remember much on how we...hey where are you going?” Taekwoon stops mid-speech as Wonsik gets up and starts gathering his clothes scattered across the forest floor.  
“I have to go, I am probably really late for work.”  
“But...I am sure your boss will understand since you have a mate now.” Wonsik suddenly stops what he is doing and turns to look back confused.  
“Mate? I have no such thing.” Taekwoon feels a twinge a pain and confusion at the words, but doesn’t show it, but Wonsik makes an obvious look of discomfort.  
“But...you claimed me,” Taekwoon defends as he places a hand over the claim mark that was still fresh on his neck.  
“Well, that was a mistake. I have no intentions of having a long-term relationship with anyone. I was just looking for a good one-night fuck and then be on my way.” More pain fills Taekwoon's chest, but this time it is evident on his face as well as Wonsik's as he lets out a low growl.  
“But I had a heat, and it had to be 5 days at the most.”  
“Damn, 5 days, your ass must have been really good for me to have stayed that long,” Wonsik says sounding impressed as he gathers the rest of his things. “Well, you were a good fuck and all, but I got to go; don’t worry about getting my number, you won't need it.” Wonsik finishes grabbing his things before walking in the direction he thinks home is.  
“Wait,” Taekwoon calls desperately as he tries to get up and follow the Alpha, but his legs are still too weak and shaky. Wonsik steps falter at the Omega’s call, but he shakes it off and keeps walking. “Wonsik!” Taekwoon calls again, with his voice cracking this time, but the Alpha doesn’t turn back. The farther away Wonsik gets, the more his chest begins to ache and burn, like it is yearning to go back, but he doesn't listen to it. Over the years he has learned to overpower his wolf urges; whatever happened at the party between that guy was just him slipping up. He never lets himself fall for anyone—or at least he tries to—let alone another wolf because he knows the consequences of doing so; luckily he know that whatever bond he made can easily be broken in a mere month if he stay completely away from the person. Besides, he doesn't even remember the Omega's name.

Taekwoon just sits in the same spot as he stares in the direction his Alpha left in, but eventually collapses on his side. There is a harsh ache in his chest, along with another feeling he can’t describe, and he suddenly feels empty and void of emotion, but tears begin to stream from his eyes. “H-he doesn't want me...he really doesn't want me. What kind of Omega am I?” Taekwoon thinks as a sob racks through him, and he curls in on himself. He just doesn’t feel like moving anymore, and the only movement from him is the sobs that jerk his body. A few minutes later, Taekwoon hears a distant howl and familiar scents approaching; this made him a bit happy, but not enough for him to stop crying because none of the scents were that of the mate that abandoned him. About 11 wolves approached him, but only 5 of them came up to him fully; they were his 5 siblings. Hakyeon was the first to change into human form then the rest followed after.  
“Oh my God, Taekwoonie, who did this to you,” Hakyeon asks, his voice cracking seeing the state of his younger brother. Taekwoon just continues to sob as he crawls into his brother's embrace. The rest of his siblings join in on the comforting of their Omega brother as he cries. It takes them a while to get him calm enough to speak, but when he does his voice is still shaky.  
“Are you okay to tell us what happened?” Taekwoon's oldest Alpha sister asks as she pets his head; he leans into the touch before nodding.  
“I...I think I may have found my mate, and I think I had my first heat; it felt so weird. He...He helped me through it and treated me so well; h-he even told me he loved me.”  
“Then why are you all alone here crying, sweetie? Where is your mate?” His Beta sister asks this time. He looks to her, but then looks down again as tears fill his eyes again.  
“It was good until he woke up. I-It was like he was a completely different person than when we first met. He acted so cold, like he didn’t care about me at all and kept calling me a...a ‘good fuck.’ I-I just knew I wasn’t good enough; nobody wants me.” Taekwoon had begun to start crying again; everything hurt so much. Himchan and Yixing, being a part of the group that came along, come over next and join in trying to sooth the broken-hearted friend. “I am so unless,” Taekwoon wails as he searches for warmth from his friends as siblings.  
“You are not useless, Taek. This is my fault; I should have gone with you to the bathroom.” Himchan sniffled a bit feeling really bad and having Taekwoon's emotions bleed off to him; the next thing he knows he is crying as well, and so is Yixing. The respective Alphas come over to collect their mates so they can sooth them, and Hakyeon resumes a central position comforting Taekwoon.  
“Himchan is right, Taekkie, you are in no way useless. Your mate is just a big asshole,” his other Alpha sister says as she tries to kiss his tears away. Anger was obviously radiating off of his siblings, but they were trying their best to stay calm for their brother.  
“Humph, let me guess, it was Kim Wonsik, wasn't it?” Hakyeon asks, and the surprised yet sad look on Taekwoon's face says it all. “I swear, I will kill that fucking Alpha for hurting you like this if it's the last thing I do.”


	5. ~4~

It turns out that it was still early morning, barely noon yet, but Wonsik wasn't feeling up to working today, so he just went straight home. It takes him hours, because he was too lazy to change into his wolf form , and something told if he did, he wouldn’t be in control. As soon as he gets to his apartment, Wonsik flops down onto his bed with a huge sigh; he pulls out his phone and sees that it is dead. Of course. Sighing again, Wonsik plugs it up to charge before turning it on; once on, his phone begins to buzz and beep nonstop. Most of the messages and calls were from his friends, and they were asking where he was. Wonsik sighed one more time feeling suddenly worn out; he puts his phone down and decides to go back to sleep. He could just call them back later.

 

The large group traveled back home slowly for Taekwoon's sake; the Omega was still extremely tired and sore from his heat, and he was still in a depressed mood. They tried talking to him to lighten his mood, but it didn't work much; not even talking about food helped. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep and hopefully wake up with this all being a dream. When they finally got home, his friend's hugged him, and they even managed to make him smile a bit before they left. Taekwoon took a shower, making sure to be careful with the new mark on his neck, then crawled into his bed in his wolf form. A soft knock comes to the door, and Taekwoon peeks his head from under the covers with his eyes glistening; it was Sanghyuk and Hakyeon coming to check on him.

“Oh, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon coos at his brother as he and Sanghyuk get into the bed with him, Hakyeon on the right and Sanghyuk on the left. They both change into their wolf form as well, so they can comfort him better as they rest.

“Don’t worry, hyung, we are going to make this right. Either we talk some sense into him and he Alphas up and takes responsibility, or we are just gonna have to kill him.” Taekwoon doesn't like the idea of the Alpha in question dying, but he knows how his siblings get when it comes to him; he just hopes it doesn't have to come to murder. Yawning, Taekwoon snuggles closer to his brothers and closes his eyes; the whole day has been tiring, and all the crying has left him drained—not to mention the headache he is having. Taekwoon decides to just sleep until it's dinner time.

 

**_Wonsik had just gotten back home from a long hard day of work; without even taking a shower, he just flops down onto his bed with the intention of going to sleep. Not even a few minutes of laying down, the room begins to feel hot and the smell of smoke and something burning catches his nose. His eyes shoot open, and his entire apartment is on fire. Panicked, Wonsik hurries to escape the room, not even bother to take anything with him. When he gets out of the building, he turns to watch as it burns. He looks around to see that no one else is around, just him on the empty sidewalk. When he looks back to the building, it is nothing but the scorched remains of what used to be a building._ **

**_“Hey,” a voice suddenly says, causing Wonsik to jolt and turn around; when he sees who it is, he glared. It was his father._ **

**_“What do you want?” His father just chuckles and motions him along. Wonsik rolls his eyes before following him. By the time he reaches his father's side, they were no longer in the city, but rather in the forest, and he is now wearing a loose, light blue flannel and ripped jeans. He was surprised, but much more surprised to see that his father's black hair was now streaked with grey and he looked much more worn out than he did just a few seconds ago. Wonsik's father notices his son looking at him, and he smiles._ **

**_“It took you long enough,” his father says, and before Wonsik can ask him what he means, Wonsik smells a familiar sweet scent. They keep walking, the scent getting stronger, until they reach the edge of the trees and the opening of a clearing. Towards the middle of the clearing, there was a black wolf standing there looking at them. Wonsik tilts his head before looking at his father with question._ **

**_“Go ahead, he won’t wait forever,” his father tells him without looking at him; he only continues to look at the wolf in front of them. Wonsik strips his clothes and changes into his wolf form—a large, white wolf—before cautiously walking towards the other wolf. As he approaches the other, their scent grows even stronger, and Wonsik realizes the other wolf is an Omega. “_ ** **What is an Omega doing alone out here _,” Wonsik thinks. Still unsure, Wonsik looks back to where his father, but he was frightened to see his father was now being engulfed in flames. When his father completely disappeared into the flames, the fire only continued to take anything in it’s path. Wonsik turns to tell the Omega to run, but he was gone. In panic, Wonsik starts looking for him by following his scent. Wonsik runs; he runs away from the fire and in search of the Omega, but his main goal was to find the Omega. He didn’t know who the wolf was, but he felt the urge to find them and protect them. Wonsik’s panic was increasing as the Omega’s scent started to fade and the smell of burning foliage grew. Wonsik could feel his hope dwindling as he continued to run until he reached the tree line and saw a figure. Completely forgetting about the fire, Wonsik changes back into a human and slowly approaches the figure._**

**_“Hey?” Wonsik calls as he approaches, and one whiff tells him it’s the Omega he was chasing. The Omega turns to him, and he is stunned to see it was the Omega he had met at that party. The Omega’s eyes widen as he looks at Wonsik, and he takes a step towards him, but then he stops and looks behind Wonsik. Wonsik loos back as well as sees the fire blazing angrily at him. When Wonsik looks back to the Omega again, he is crying as stepping away from Wonsik and the fire, and it wasn’t until then that Wonsik noticed that there was a cliff behind him._ **

**_“W-Wait!” Wonsik tries to reach for the Omega to stop him, but he only jerks way sending him stumbling backwards. Wonsik’s instincts kick in and he lunges for the falling Omega; however, instead of grabbing onto him, Wonsik passes through him and launches himself off the cliff._ **

Wonsik suddenly hits the floor with a hard thud, and he groans in pain. He sits up , drenched in sweat, and grips his head; his whole body hurt from the fall, but his head was throbbing. To make things worse, someone starts banging on his door; groaning again, Wonsik gets up to answer it and is met with a frantic Hongbin.

“Holy shit, I thought you were dead,” Hongbin almost cried as he hugs his friend tightly, disregarding his disheveled state.

“And why would I be dead?” Hongbin cautiously looks down both ways of the hall then pushes him and Wonsik back into the apartment.

“After you disappeared from the party, the guy Yongguk and his boyfriend shut the party down and said they were on the lookout for you, then some other Alphas showed up. They said something about you kidnapping their brother and that they would kill you. When I left, I tried calling you, but you didn't answer; I have been coming here and calling you for three days, and I thought they got to you.” Hongbin was out of breath from all the explanations, and Wonsik just looked at him.

“I didn't kidnap anyone. If it’s that Omega they’re talking about, he came with me willingly; plus, he was actually the one begging for me to fuck him. And what do you mean 3 days, the guy said he was in heat for 5?”

“What? The Omega was in heat? Did you claim him?”

“Uh, I think he said I did, but I don’t remember; it doesn't matter anyway. If I did, I can just break the bond by staying away from him until his mark fades.” Hongbin looks at him with shock before he starts sniffing at his friends. “Hey, what the fuck?” Hongbin stops at Wonsik's right shoulder before pulling down his shirt collar.

“I knew you smelled a bit different. You've got yourself in some deep shit, dude.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, he also claimed you which makes the bond like 10 times stronger and harder to break if the other party hasn’t agreed to break the bond, and by the looks of the mark o you, I’d say he doesn’t.”

“I don’t get your point.” Hongbin rolls his eyes at his friend.

“It means, dipshit, that the bond is practically impossible to break unless you are okay with excruciating pain, or possible death, within the next 6 months.”

“Well, I think I can tolerate pain quite well, so I'll be fine.” Wonsik shrugs and plops down onto his bed, and Hongbin looks at his friend in shock.

“Did you not just...”Hongbin sighs in frustration. “Then what about the guy you claimed?”

“That's not my problem; he can probably deal with the pain as well and move on. I already told him I didn't want any type of serious relationship.” Hongbin just looks at him incredulously.

“Wow, I can’t believe you. I never took you as such a heartless person. I doubt you even asked him how he felt about what happened.”

“It's like I said, it’s not my problem.” Wonsik lays back against his bed and puts his hands behind his head.

“You know what, I think I am done. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope they do find you." That’s the last thing Hongbin says before he leaves Wonsik's apartment. Wonsik just sits in silence as he thinks about what Hongbin said. _“Who is he to tell me what type of person I am. If you asked me that guy shouldn't have come to the party if he knew he was going to go into heat, then he wouldn't have smelled so good and we wouldn't be in this mess,”_ Wonsik thinks and he nods to himself. “I’m in the mood for pizza tonight.”

 

“Sweetie, time to wake up,” a gentle voice calls, and Taekwoon stirs from his sleep to see his mother smiling down at him; he smiles back at her, but then he winces as his head begins to throb. “Are you alright?”

“Yea, my head just hurts.”

“Well, stay right here, and I will get you something for it; it can be like that after your first heat.” Taekwoon looks at his mother with surprise.

“You know? Even about...”

“Yes, Hakyeon told me, then Himchan called to apologize, although it wasn’t his fault. Anyway, I will be back with your medicine, and if you want to talk we can.” Taekwoon nods to his mother before she kisses him on his forehead and leaves the room. Once she is gone, Taekwoon stretches a bit, he looks to the window to see that it was daylight out; he wonders how long he was asleep. When his mother comes back he takes the medicine with the glass of water she also brought.

“What time is it?”

“It's almost 10 o'clock. You slept for quite a long time; you slept through the rest of yesterday. Your sibling were so worried about you and stayed with you almost the entire day.” Taekwoon laughs a bit at this; its typical for his siblings to worry so much about him; he is very thankful for a loving family. The silence was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Taekwoon's stomach growling, and he blushes a bit. “I'm not surprised you are hungry considering I don’t know the last time you ate. How about you wash up and I heat up the leftovers from last night, hm?” His mother pets his head, and Taekwoon nods. “When you finish, come to the dining room, okay?”

“Alright, thanks mom.” They both share a smile before she leaves for the kitchen. Taekwoon heads to the bathroom and rids himself of his clothes. He stops in the mirror and notices all the marks that cover his body; most of them still looked fresh, and when he touched them they were still a bit tender. The place that hurt the most was the large bite mark on his neck; it was still a bit red, but it seemed to be healing a bit. While in the shower he makes sure to clean it gently so that it doesn't hurt. Once clean and out of the shower, Taekwoon puts on one of his oversized sweaters that hung off of his shoulder and a pair of boxers; usually, his older siblings would scold him for wearing so little around the house, but he didn't care since it didn’t hurt anyone; besides, there was a part of him that wanted to show off the marks all over him. Although he was rejected, his inner Omega still feels very attached. Taekwoon goes to the dining room and there is already some food set out for him. As soon as he sits, his mother comes in with more food.

“I figured you’d be very hungry.” Taekwoon nods, thanking her before he eats. His mother was right, he was really hungry, and he finished everything in front of him. Taekwoon thanks his mother again and helps her to clean up.

“Where is everyone?” Taekwoon asks as he dries and puts away the dishes his mother hands to him.

“Well, your father went to work, and Hakyeon and the others said they had some errands to run, so it is just me and you.” Taekwoon hums in understanding as he puts more dishes away.

 

It was only a quarter past 4 when Hakyeon and Sanghyuk walk up to the huge mansion than was the home of Mr. Kim, the head Alpha of the largest pack in the city, Kim Wonsik's father. Hakyeon, Sanghyuk and his three older sisters have been going around almost all day asking about this Kim Wonsik; their latest find has lead them to the Alpha's house. Hakyeon is the one to ring the doorbell, and a minute later a young woman answers the door.  She and Hakyeon have a stare down for a couple of seconds, evaluating each other—the girl was also an Alpha—then Hakyeon bows.

“Sorry for the intrusion, but is Alpha Kim available?” She looks him up and down again before crossing her arms over her chest.

“No, my father is still at work, so maybe you can come back a bit later.” Hakyeon was about to respond when another voice sounds from further inside the house.

“Jiwon, who is at the door?”

“Just these two Alphas asking about dad.” The girl, Jiwon, replies, and an older woman a bit shorter than her appears beside her.

“Oh, well hello, I am Mrs. Kim, Alpha Kim's mate.” Mrs. Kim holds out her hand for them to shake, and they accept it. “Why don’t you come in and have a seat?”

“Actually, we...” Before Hakyeon can say anything further, Mrs. Kim pulls them inside and guides them to their living room.

“Can I get you something to drink? Jiwon, run and get these men some tea, please.” Mrs. Kim sits the two Alphas on the couch once her daughter goes into the kitchen. “So, what brings you here? I hear you are looking for my husband.” Mrs. Kim sits across from them on another smaller couch looking at them attentively. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk look at each other with surprise at Mrs. Kim's behavior. Mrs. Kim notices and sighs. “I am sorry, it is just that we do not get too many guests, young ones at that, and to have someone come here after so long is wonderful.”

“No, it's alright. I completely understand,” Hakyeon reassures and Jiwon comes back with the tea. The three take their tea, and once they have sipped a bit, Mrs. Kim speaks again.

“So, what business do you have with my husband? He rarely works with people as young as you.”

“Actually, we are here about your son,” Sanghyuk says.

“My son, Wonsik? I haven't heard from him for a while. He hasn't called me, so maybe I should call him.” Mrs. Kim looks off to the side as she thinks about her son.

“Something has come up involving your son and my brother. You see, my brother, who is an Omega, attended a party where the two met. My brother, not having had a heat before, unexpectedly went into heat, and my brother and Wonsik ended up mating.”

“What? That's amazing, I would have never thought my son would finally decide to find himself a mate. You must bring your brother here, so I can meet him; I bet he is very beautiful.” Both Hakyeon and Sanghyuk smile at the comment toward their brother, but Hakyeon’s fades.

“The problem is, when we found my brother, he was alone in the woods. He had told us that Wonsik was cruel to him and abandoned him. All we know is that our brother was left completely brokenhearted, and we want to find the person who did it to him and sort things out.”

“Oh my, I can't believe my son would do something like this. He was such a good boy growing up...until his 16th birthday, then all he wanted to do was be independent and do whatever he wanted. I was fine with him becoming more independent, but his father...his father wanted to mold him into the perfect Alpha to take over his company and his pack.” She takes a deep breath and sighs. “I am sorry to bombard you will all of this information then disappoint you, but I don’t know where my son is. He moved out a few years ago and only contacts me a few times a year; we never got to know where he moved to, but we know he is still in the city because of his friends. Oh, maybe his best friend knows where he lives.” Mrs. Kim quickly gets up as she takes her phone from her pocket. The two Alphas see her scribbled something on a small piece of paper before handing it to Hakyeon. “Here is his phone number and address; his name is Lee Hongbin, he is a Beta, he and Wonsik have been inseparable since they were young. I really hope you find him, so things can be fixed, and you can talk some sense into him.”

“Thank you very much Mrs. Kim. If things turn out alright, I hope to see you again in the future.” He and Sanghyuk shake her hand, and she smiles.

“Yes, hopefully. Oh, and I don't think I caught your names.”

“Oh, I am Jung Hakyeon, and this is my younger brother Sanghyuk.”

“Well, it was good meeting you, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. Please tell your brother I said hello and that I hope to see him soon.” They both bow politely before leaving.


End file.
